Hug Your Boss Day
by AnnaFrog
Summary: Cute little one-shot I thought of while watching the news.


_I was just watching the news and they said that it was Hug Your Boss Day. I immediately thought of this and couldn't resist._

**Hug Your Boss Day**

Abby was in her lab, sitting at the counter in front of her computer, her face in her hands. She was waiting for the blood samples that her team had found at their latest crime scene to finish processing; when it was done, she would know whether the blood was from their victim or the killer. And that would bring the man she most wanted to see down to her.

She sat waiting for an hour before her dinger dinged, letting her know that the blood typing was done. She jumped up immediately, checked the results, then turned quickly to the door. She stood there anxiously, waiting for it to slide open. It did not. Abby stood there for another five minutes, doing nothing but staring, waiting on tenterhooks for Gibbs to come in, but the door stayed resolutely closed.

Giving up, she walked into her office, picked up the phone, and dialed; she was going to find Gibbs no matter what. The phone rang for a few seconds, then someone picked up.

"Autopsy," said the accented voice.

"Ducky, it's Abby," she said quickly. "Do you know where Gibbs is?"

"As a matter of fact, I just called him down here; I found something in our young Petty Officer that might be of some interest to him," said Ducky.

"Great, keep him there," said Abby. "Thanks, Ducky!" She hung the phone up and raced out of her lab, heading for the elevator. But the elevator was taking too long, so she descended the stairs.

A minute later, Abby emerged from the stairs onto the Autopsy floor. She ran for Autopsy and skidded to a halt in front of the doors. She stepped quickly inside, a wide smile on her face, and looked around. Her smile drooped; Gibbs wasn't there.

"Ducky," Abby said, spotting the Medical Examiner and hurrying to him, "where's Gibbs?"

"He stepped in right as you hung up," said Ducky. "I showed him what I had found, and then he left; in and out in a about a minute."

Abby frowned; she had missed him. Strengthening her resolve, she turned to Ducky.

"Do you know where he was going, Ducky?" she asked.

"I think he said something about going to get Tony, Ziva, and McGee," replied Ducky. "Do you have something important to show him, my dear?"

"No, not really," said Abby, slightly crestfallen. If he was going to get the team then they were most likely leaving to go out in the field. Not about to give up, she hurriedly said, "Later, Ducky!" and ran out of the doors and to the elevator, which opened immediately.

The anticipation drove her crazy as she waited for the elevator to ascend; she could not stop fidgeting and finally did a few jumping jacks to let out some energy. As soon as the elevator doors opened she ran out and into the bullpen, looking around eagerly. She spotted McGee and smiled; if McGee was still here, then so was Gibbs. As Abby ran to McGee, she saw that both Tony and Ziva were still there, also; a good sign.

"Abby, what's up?" asked McGee as Abby walked to his desk and leaned over it, so her face was inches from his.

"Where's Gibbs?" she asked quickly.

"Not sure, Abby," said McGee, looking at her strangely. "Why?"

"I need to see him!" she cried. "And I can't find him anywhere!"

"He left, Abs," said Tony from his own desk. "Said he was going somewhere, but I can't remember where…."

"He said he was going to get something," said Ziva, "and that he would return soon and then we were going back to the stage of the crime."

"Scene," corrected Abby without missing a beat. "What was he going to get?"

"He did not say."

"Damn," said Abby. "I missed him again."

"You could wait for him up here, Abby," suggested McGee.

"No, Timmy, I guess I should get back to my lab; make sure the babies are okay," said Abby. "See you later, guys." And she walked sadly back to the elevator. As soon as the doors had closed, Ziva turned to the other two and said, "Babies?"

"Her equipment," explained McGee.

The doors opened again and Abby stepped out, setting off for her lab. She walked slowly, disappointed that she had not been able to catch him. So caught up in her own disappointment was Abby, that she did not notice that the doors to her lab were already open. When she walked into her lab, a voice called out from behind her counter.

"There you are, I've been waiting and this Caf-Pow! is making my hand numb."

As soon as she heard the voice, Abby threw her arms in the air and ran behind the counter, a huge smile on her face.

"Gibbs!"

Abby launched herself at the man, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" she said, squeezing his windpipe tighter. "I thought you'd come when I got the results of the blood test, but when you didn't I went looking for you. I just missed you in Autopsy, and then in the bullpen. But now I found you!"

"That's great, Abs," said Gibbs, patting her back and then prising off of him. "Why were you looking for me in the first place?" He handed her the Caf-Pow!, which she took and gulped before speaking again. Setting the drink down, she continued.

"I was watching the news this morning, and--"

"Since when do you watch the news?" asked Gibbs.

"Since I've been getting up at five and there's nothing else on," explained Abby quickly. "Anyways, I was watching the news and it said that today was Hug Your Boss Day!"

"But I'm not your boss, Abs," said Gibbs, "Vance is."

"I don't like him," said Abby. "He broke up the team. And besides, you're the one who gives me work to do, you come down here to check on me, and everyone calls you 'Boss'. So you're my boss."

Gibbs just smiled and held his arms open. Abby immediately ran into them and gave him another powerful bear hug.

"About those blood samples," said Gibbs.

"The blood type's A positive; our victim's B negative. It's the killer's blood," said Abby, still hugging Gibbs, smiling widely. "Happy Hug Your Boss Day, Gibbs!"

"Happy Hug Your Boss Day to you, too, Abs," said Gibbs.


End file.
